Idilio
by YuugiriTheRadicalDreamer
Summary: Bajo la luz de la luna, siendo arrullados por el canto marítimo, Riku y Sora sueñan con poder cambiar sus destinos.


**Bueno, aquí vuelvo para hacer mi debut en mi tercer saga de videojuegos favorita, con mi OTP :3**

 **Este fanfic es subido con el motivo especial de San Valentín (que si es costumbre gringa que los latinos no debemos asumir, me importa una nalga :v), ya que por lo general este fandom no se mueve en estas fechas :,v (fui testigo el año pasado), así aquí está... ¡Este año sí hay romance!**

 **El SoRiku es para mi una ship muy, muy especial, en verdad que los amo xD Así que este fic fue hecho con todo mi amor, por ende, espero lo disfruten... No los entretengo más.**

 _ **Disclaimer: Kingdom Hearts y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad única y exclusiva de Square-Enix y Tetsuya Nomura (confírmame el AkuRoku y el SoRiku prro :v)**_

* * *

Las pisadas pares de ambos chicos se marcan al hundir la blanca arena bajo sus zapatos. Ambos van uno al lado del otro, sin voltear a mirarse. Uno aprecia el nocturno cielo estrellado, el otro el suelo que casi parece ser nieve gracias a la luz de la luna en todo su esplendor que los ilumina, se encuentran a ellos mismos en la dirección donde sus pupilas apuntan. El más alto toma impulsivamente la mano contraria, es un roce efímero, pues su compañero, virando su cabeza para observarle con sus azulados e impresionados ojos, retira la mano inmediatamente. El peligris no se molesta, cierra los párpados y una pequeña risa escapa de sus labios. Luego lo mira con su rostro parsimonioso y procede a descalzarse. Sora le imita.

Ahora ambos sienten cómo las piedrecillas de la arena se les incrustan en las plantas de los pies. No les fastidia, por el contrario, es tan fina que resulta siendo un tacto bastante agradable. El castaño, en un impulso incontrolable, se agacha, pasa la palma de su mano bajo la arena y la encierra en un puño, luego, sin previo aviso, se levanta rápidamente y le avienta el contenido dentro de la mano al rostro del peliplata. El más alto gira su cabeza en un vano intento por evitar el contacto de la arenilla, pero es muy tarde, las piedrecillas han tocado su piel, causando escozor en su nariz, lo que le conlleva a estornudar y toser. Por un instante se enoja, mucho, con el más bajo, después el mencionado suelta una carcajada, divertido por su reacción y Riku se calma, suspira y comprende que Sora es así, le gusta gastar sus bromas, y él, cediendo a la tentación, curva su pie en un ángulo perfecto y patea la arena suficiente como para que el cuerpo y cara de su compañero queden impregnados de polvo. Sora frunce el ceño, se queja, pero sonríe y le sigue el juego.

La jugarreta termina cuando Riku no alcanza a cerrar sus ojos y siente la tierra dentro de ellos, estos comienzan a lloriquear en un intento por proteger la vista del albino y él instintivamente se los soba con los puños, tratando de limpiarlos. Privado de su sentido de la vista, pierde el equilibrio y cae sobre su trasero. El castaño supo que se había pasado y se preocupó, se sacó el chaleco y raudamente se acercó al mar para poder mojarlo, luego regresó con su pareja y se arrodilló frente a él, retirando las manos del más alto de su rostro y pasando la tela por sus párpados, rogando mentalmente porque el contrario no los fuera a abrir, pues sería peor. Cuando Riku deja de sentir la prenda en su cara, abre los ojos y parpadea reiteradas veces. Ya sintiéndose mejor, invita al de ojos azules a sentarse a su lado, por lo que él obedece. Tratan de regular su respiración, pues su infantil juego acabó por agotarlos, a la par que sus miradas se alzan al cielo que se expande en el horizonte. Las miles de estrellas tintineando, el tranquilo vaivén de las olas del mar, el cantar de los grillos en una noche de verano… Todo eso se lo graban a fuego en su memoria por razones distintas. Uno de ellos teme que esta pueda ser la última vez que sea capaz de contemplar el espectáculo natural con el que se deleitan sus sentidos, el otro piensa que es un momento particularmente lindo, digno de ser recordado. Se forma un ameno silencio entre ellos, hasta que Sora pregunta lo obvio:

―Mañana es el día, ¿no?

Riku, antes de contestar afirmativamente, piensa en todo lo que habían enfrentado y en lo que estaba por venir. La batalla más importante de sus vidas se alza inexorable en el futuro inmediato. A lo largo de ese transcurso ambos se habían enemistado, peleado, separado, perdido, pero al final, siempre se buscaron, se encontraron, reconciliaron y, sobre todo, se amaron. Riku pudo comprender lo mucho que amaba a Sora cuando se dispuso a cambiar su apariencia por la de su más fuerte enemigo con el único objetivo de salvarlo, sabía que por él daría todo, hasta su vida. Sin poder evitarlo, un sentimiento de incertidumbre se apodera de su corazón. Todo lo que habían vivido fue para llegar a este momento. Si fracasan en esta última misión, todo habrá sido en vano. Sus entrenamientos, sus aventuras, lo que aprendieron, su rivalidad… Su amor mutuo, todo perdido. No pudo evitar pensar en la idea de, al final, perder a Sora para siempre. Era una posibilidad imposible de ignorar. A Riku le duele el pecho.

―Sí… Lo es.―Contesta en un susurro el peliplata.

―Por fin… Nuestra última batalla. La pelea destinada más importante de todas, ¡estoy emocionado!―Comenta el castaño sonriente, con su entusiasmo habitual.

Luego de un momento de silencio, el albino, con su mirada decaída, cuestiona:

―Sora… ¿No has pensado que… uno de nosotros… O los dos…―Vacila un instante en completar su pregunta, pero al final, lo hace.―podríamos nunca volver aquí?

Un ceño dudoso se instala en el rostro del ojiazul, el más alto decide ser más explícito.

―Ya sabes… Luchando podríamos… Morir…―La última palabra la dice con cautela.

― ¡Oh! Eso…―Sora cierra sus ojos y se cruza de brazos, concentrado en pensar sobre la pregunta que le ha hecho el contrario, luego de un instante de reflexión, contesta mientras se rasca el cabello y sonríe despreocupadamente.―No, no lo había pensado… No nos ha pasado nada hasta ahora, ¿no?

Riku siente que al haberle hecho ese cuestionamiento al castaño ha olvidado con quien está hablando. Decide cambiar el tema.

― ¿Alguna vez has querido cambiar el destino?

Por supuesto que Sora quiso muchas veces cambiar el destino. Si pudiera haberlo hecho, hubiera querido que su isla no fuera engullida por la oscuridad, no haberse enemistado con Riku, que Kairi no hubiera perdido su corazón, haber encontrado una forma de que Roxas y él pudiesen coexistir, haber estado junto con Riku en su periplo por los mundos dormidos y muchas cosas más que deseaba hubieran sido diferentes.

―Sí… Hubiera querido cambiar muchas cosas.―Responde perdido en su mente y, en un astuto intento por evitar que Riku le pidiera ser más específico, devuelve la pregunta.― ¿Y tú?

Si pudiera controlar la rueda del destino… Incontables eran los momentos y decisiones que hubiera deseado modificar. Cometió demasiados errores en el pasado, acciones de las que no estaba orgulloso… Pero eso también le ayudó a comprender que el arrepentimiento, el desear que el pasado fuera diferente era un sentimiento inútil. Piensa en el ahora, si en este momento la rueda del destino estuviera entre sus manos… La respuesta se hace clara como el agua oceánica que se mese en el apacible ritmo del oleaje… Él quisiera estar junto a Sora, sin tener que luchar, sólo disfrutando de momentos como este.

―Si pudiera cambiar el destino…―Comienza Riku con un tono misterioso, para captar la atención del de azulada mirada.

Los ocelos del castaño se clavan en el albino, expectantes.

―Quisiera escapar en este instante contigo, Sora.―Termina el peliplata con una sonrisa soñadora.

El rostro del menor toma un tono carmín, pero decide seguirle el juego.

― ¿A dónde?―Cuestiona el más bajo mientras apoya la cabeza en el hombro de su pareja y cierra los ojos.

―A una isla… O tal vez un mundo… Un lugar donde estuviésemos sólo tú y yo… Sin tener que luchar, sin ser juzgados…―El ceño de Riku se frunce en melancolía al mencionar lo último.―Despertar a tu lado, pasarnos el día juntos, explorando, jugando, como cuando éramos niños.―El rostro del albino recupera la expresión de felicidad con la que había comenzado a hablar.―Y cuando llegue la noche… Ya sabes...―"Bromea" posando la mirada en la persona que estaba a su lado.

― ¡Riku!―Le reprocha Sora con un enorme sonrojo en su cara.― Ya decía yo que tanta cursilería en ti era muy extraña.―Pronuncia a la vez que empuja al de plateados cabellos y lo hace caer de lado sobre la arena.

El mayor se acuesta de espaldas en el suelo y hala el brazo de Sora, haciendo que el castaño quede bocabajo encima de su cuerpo para después envolverlo en un abrazo.

―Pero… Es un idilio precioso.―Concluye el ojiazul acostando su cabeza sobre el fuerte pecho del más alto.

La palabra "idilio" se queda resonando en la mente del albino. Sí, eso era su sueño, una mera ilusión, algo que jamás podría ser real. En la realidad al día siguiente probablemente lucharían separados, en la realidad se tendrían que enfrentar a Xehanort… En la realidad existe la incertidumbre de la muerte, de que esta podría ser la última vez que estuviesen juntos allí mismo, abrazados en la playa… Riku no pudo quitarse ese pensamiento de encima y eso lo congoja, le hace dudar, sentirse inseguro y como un cobarde… Necesita que el castaño le dé la garantía de que se volverán a encontrar, que le dé el coraje que tanto requiere para poder seguir luchando, pero, ¿cómo? La respuesta se ilumina como un lucero al rayar el día.

―Sora…―Llama el peliplata, haciendo que el menor levante la cabeza de sus pectorales para mirarle.― ¿Me puedes hacer una promesa?

― ¿Qué cosa?―Cuestiona con sus ojos azules muy abiertos, atento a las palabras que iba a mencionar el chico que en esos momentos le servía de almohada.

Riku se permite llenar sus pulmones de aire mientras cavila en qué es lo que va a decir a continuación. Para él, es tan importante como difícil de decir. Al final, exhalando el aire contenido en un profundo suspiro, decide hablar:

―Sora… Cuando todo esto termine― El de ojos verdes se remoja los labios, vacilante en continuar, luego inhala el oxígeno fuertemente para llenarse de valor, frunce el ceño y, determinado, completa la frase.―Cuanto todo esto termine… Prométeme que nos volveremos a encontrar, aquí mismo, en esta playa.―Sus musculosos brazos asen con más firmeza el cuerpo del más bajo.―Por favor, Sora, promételo.―Ruega con una mirada preocupada.

El castaño tarda menos de un segundo en dar una respuesta afirmativa.

―Estaré contigo aquí una vez que hayamos completado nuestra misión, Riku, lo prometo.―Dice mostrando sus blancos dientes en la curvatura de una enorme sonrisa, tratando de transmitirle tranquilidad al mayor.

―Te lo tomas muy a la ligera… Es de mala educación prometer cosas que no estás seguro de que podrás cumplir, ¿sabías?―Le amonesta el albino.

―No es eso… Es que tengo la absoluta confianza de que podré cumplir esa promesa.―Replica el de ojos azules con un rostro solemne poco habitual en él.

― ¿Cómo estás tan seguro?

― ¿Alguna vez te he roto una promesa?―Objeta, desafiante.

Riku se queda pensativo por un instante antes de contestar con una sonrisa burlona.―La vez que te dije que cuidaras de Kairi y preferiste ir tras de mi…

― ¡Hey! Esa no cuenta… Yo ni siquiera prometí que cuidaría de ella.―Dice el más bajo con una expresión de molestia.

El albino se ríe ruidosamente al contemplar la cara fastidiada de su pareja. Cuando se calma, pronuncia con unos ocelos llenos de amor y gratitud: ―Aunque… Gracias por haber preferido buscarme.

―Idiota.―Musita Sora con un puchero en la boca, a la par que en un arrebato desenfrenado acerca su rostro al del contrario y le otorga un efímero beso. Una vez se separa, vira su rostro sonrojado evitando la mirada opuesta.―Todo va a estar bien.―Afirma con un alto tono de voz y una mirada determinada.

Riku se permite una pequeña sonrisa y un sonrojo imperceptible, pasa su enorme mano por la mejilla de Sora, dándole una pequeña caricia ejerciendo una nimia presión para hacer que éste le mirase a los ojos, a la par que los dedos de su mano libre se enredan entre los alborotados cabellos café, acercando la cabeza de su pareja hacia sí mismo. Finalmente elimina la distancia en un profundo ósculo. Un contacto especial donde se transmiten el miedo y la inseguridad que sienten, pero también se dan la seguridad y el coraje para poder luchar, las esperanzas de que salgan victoriosos y todo el mutuo amor que almacenaban en sus corazones. Comenzando por ese encuentro de belfos, esa noche, ellos dos, sellaron su promesa.

* * *

 **¿Fin...? Quién sabe :v  
Si han llegado hasta aquí, espero de todo corazón que lo hayan disfrutado leyéndolo tanto como yo lo hice al escribirlo.**

 **Y pues... Este fic fue curiosa la forma en que lo concebí xD Me leí el acto 44 de Junjou Romantica (no soy seguidora pero ese día estaba desparchada y salió y venga :v), me dio la idea, luego mientras lo escribía mi cerebro reprodujo una canción llamada "Idilio" (como el fic) de Willie Colón... Y voilá, aquí lo tenéis xD**

 **Nos vemos pronto :3 (me voy a procrasti... ¡Digo! A terminar Tales Of The Abyss... ¿A quién engaño? No he podido, mi corazón duele :,v)**


End file.
